


At 2AM My Tears Are Stars

by hydrochen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrochen/pseuds/hydrochen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol blinked confusedly against the blinding light of his phone’s screen. It took him much longer than it should have to read the caller’s name, but once he did all traces of sleep left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 2AM My Tears Are Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol being away filming Roommate during what was probably one of the worst time of Baek's life.... I'd say this fic isn't all that far fetched.

The sharp ring of the phone pierced the darkness of the room, and Chanyeol jolted awake, startled at the noise. His roommate rolled over once, but thankfully stayed asleep, and Chanyeol blinked confusedly against the blinding light of his phone’s screen. It took him much longer than it should have to read the caller’s name, but once he did all traces of sleep left him.

'Baekhyun' the screen read. Chanyeol stared at the name for a split second while confusion and worry spread through him, but another insistent ring snapped him out of his trance. He fumbled for the answer button and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Baek?” he whispered.

“Chanyeol-“ came the oddly choked reply, and then all he could hear was soft crying.

Chanyeol gripped the phone with both hands. “Baek, what is it, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Baekhyun struggled to speak. “I-I’m sorry for calling so l-late, it’s just y-you aren’t…here and I need-“ he gasped slightly, “I n-need to talk to someone and you’re the only...you’re the o-only one w-who-“

“Baek, what happened?” Chanyeol asked urgently, all thoughts of whispering leaving his mind as he heard his best friend’s stuttering breaths. When there came no immediate answer, he sat up. “Please,” he pleaded. “talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

He closed his eyes, but snapped them open when Baekhyun finally controlled himself enough to speak. “The scandal-“ Baekhyun hiccupped. “Taeyeon…we…we didn’t know it would be like this and n-now people are calling me a traitor and a liar and a-“ he sniffed “a…disgrace and I j-just, I c-can’t help but think I deserve this…” He began to cry again. “They h-hate me so much, Chanyeol. All of them, they hate me for what I’ve done.”

Chanyeol leaned his head back. Of course it was about the scandal. The knowledge of Baekhyun’s private life had gone public only yesterday. How could he have been so forgetful? For a brief moment, he hated himself for not calling Baekhyun first.

Cursing silently, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. “Baek, listen to me,” he said firmly. “You’ve done _nothing_ wrong. Alright? Those people, they’re horrible, all of them. Don’t listen to them. They don’t know you.” He could hear Baekhyun still sniffling. “But I do.” He continued gently. “I know you, and you aren’t a disgrace at all, not to me. Don’t listen to them. Listen to _me_ , Baek. Just listen to me, okay? You’re my best friend and you don’t deserve this, not any of it. Those people? They don’t deserve _you_.”

Silently, he prayed he had gotten through to Baekhyun. Baekhyun always was very sensitive, even if he didn’t act as such. Chanyeol had always tried his best to be there when Baekhyun needed him at times like this. But Baekhyun had never been as directly attacked as this before, and Chanyeol was angry he wasn’t there when Baek needed him most. He could only hope that the little he was able to do was enough. With bated breath, he waited as Baekhyun heard and recognized the sincerity in his words, but his heart clenched when Baekhyun’s stifled sobs only began again.

“It’s okay.” He murmured, in an attempt at comfort. “It will all be okay.”

He continued to quietly comfort Baekhyun until gradually Baekhyun began to calm down. Even as he whispered “I’m right here”, he felt a pang as he realized that it wasn’t the truth. The quieting sniffles he could just hear over the phone brought great pain to him, and he could feel a dark cloud descending upon him as he listened to Baekhyun wipe his own tears away.

“I’m so tired.” Baekhyun said a while later when he had finally stopped crying.

Chanyeol felt his own weariness overtake him like a rushing wave. “Me too,” he admitted. He realized how wretched he sounded, but he couldn’t keep it from his voice. He knew Baekhyun could hear it too, in the way that he sighed.

“We’re just wrecked, aren’t we?” he said sadly, bitterly.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol thickly replied. He had the sudden desire to go back to the past, when all was simpler and there was nothing that would inject such exhaustion into his and Baekhyun’s voices. “But at least we can be wrecked together.”

Baekhyun was quiet for a short while. Finally, he said “Do you think that’s enough?”.

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered honestly. “I always have.”

Quiet fell once more, then Baekhyun let out an unexpected weak laugh. “How come you always know what to say?” he sighed.

“I’m _the_ Park Chanyeol, voice of EXO, and your best friend, of course.” Chanyeol joked. He ached with the desire to wrap his arms tightly around Baekhyun and when he once again realized he could not, he had an idea.

“Come visit me,” he said suddenly.

“What?” said Baekhyun, but he sounded as if he was daring to hope.

Chanyeol sat cross-legged. “Come visit me here! There’s plenty of room, you can come meet everyone, the viewers will love it, and we can…” his voice quieted. “and we can talk, just you and I. Please, just come. Will you?”

He hadn’t realized he was pleading until he finished speaking, and when Baekhyun responded, Chanyeol could almost see him smiling. “Yeah,” he said warmly. “I’d like that.” Chanyeol smiled too at Baekhyun’s tone.

A rustle sounded from the other side of the room, and Chanyeol remembered his tired, probably-frustrated roommate. “…I should go..” he whispered reluctantly.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” he mumbled honestly.

Chanyeol’s heart softened. “Anytime.” He responded quietly. “Night, Baek.”

As he hung up, he noticed it was almost 2 in the morning. He thought briefly of his schedule the next day, but then he thought of Baekhyun, and he found that he didn’t mind the time. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting the hang of the whole actually posting my fics thing....hopefully I will have some longer ones in the future!!


End file.
